With the advent of smart phones, social media and other communication mechanisms, the number of ways by which to send a communication (such as an advertisement, for example) to a user has increased. By way of example, advertisement media and/or channels can include a face-to-face communication, a voice/telephone call, a short message service (SMS) communication, a Web communication, a Twitter® communication, a Facebook® communication, a communication on an alternate messaging application, etc. Accordingly, challenges can be created in determining an appropriate and/or effective medium by which to advertise to a user.